December 12, 2005 Monday Night RAW results
The December 12, 2005 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on December 12, 2005 at the TD Banknorth Garden in Boston, Massachusetts. Summary Last week, just moments before being fired, then-General Manager Eric Bischoff said that John Cena would be defending the WWE Championship in the Elimination Chamber at New Year's Revolution. After Mr. McMahon took out the trash last week, though, there was no General Manager to fill out the participants for the match. But Mr. McMahon had everything under control. While there was no full-time General Manager for RAW yet, Mr. McMahon took the reigns as interim GM. And his first order of business was to set up five Elimination Chamber qualifying matches. A possible shot at an unprecedented 17 World Championships loomed heavily for the Nature Boy Ric Flair, but he would have to get past the Olympic Gold Medalist, Kurt Angle to earn his ticket into the Elimination Chamber. Angle was able to hook the Ankle Lock early on, but the wily veteran Flair was able to fight to the ropes. Angle later went for a steel chair, but Flair was able to stop Angle before he could use the foreign object. When the referee went to clear the ring of the chair, Angle grabbed his gold medal and knocked Flair out with a shot to the head. The 1-2-3 was academic. Shelton Benjamin told Shawn Michaels that last week HBK was too busy trying to be the “Showstopper” instead of a team player. Shelton said that he gave HBK the attitude he asked for last week and he was going to give Carlito another dose of that attitude in his Elimination Chamber qualifying match. Carlito, though, went to work early on Shelton's back, even utilizing the Boston Crab, while ironically in Boston. Shelton was able to battle through the pain and hit the T-Bone on Carlito. Instead of going for the pin, however, Shelton went to the outside and picked up one of Carlito's apples. Shelton's new attitude proved to be costly. As Benjamin went to spit apple in Carlito's face, Carlito rolled him up with a small package for the pin. Shawn Michaels, who won the first-ever Elimination Chamber match, was looking for a shot at the gold again, but had to get past the largest athlete in the world today, Big Show. Big Show manhandled HBK in the beginning, but Michaels came back with a series of clotheslines and a flying forearm. With Big Show dazed, HBK tuned up the band and landed Sweet Chin Music. Normally, that move would be enough to take down any man, but Big Show somehow absorbed it and was only brought to one knee. Baffled, HBK went to the well once more, but Big Show knocked the kick out of the way. Big Show followed it up with a Chokeslam, but then Triple H made his way to ringside armed with a chair. Instead of going after Big Show, who he's had problems with in weeks past, he waffled HBK with the chair, causing Big Show to be disqualified and costing him a shot at the WWE Championship. Big Show would get his revenge, though. Triple H faced Big Show's World Tag Team Championship partner Kane in another Elimination Chamber qualifying match. After Kane gained the advantage, the Big Red Monster went for a big boot, but Triple H ducked, and he knocked out the referee by accident. Triple H then went for his trusty sledgehammer, but Big Show came out before he could use it. With Triple H's attention turned towards Big Show, Kane grabbed The Game by the throat for a chokeslam. Before the ref came to, Big Show got in on the fun as well and made it a double chokeslam, giving Kane the easy pin and a ticket into the Elimination Chamber. Chris Masters and Viscera battled it out for a shot at the WWE Championship as well. Masters went for the Master Lock a couple times early on, but Viscera was too big for The Masterpiece. After sending Big Vis head-first into the turnbuckles, though, Masters went for his patented maneuver once again, With Big Vis already grounded, The Masterpiece was able to lock his hands and make Vis submit to the devastating Master Lock. So, at New Year's Revolution, John Cena will defend the WWE Championship against Kurt Angle, Shawn Michaels, Carlito, Chris Masters and Kane in the Elimination Chamber. The Champ also had his hands full on RAW. After Angle's win over Flair, he said that he's tired of the fans taking him for granted. He mentioned that several WWE Superstars were going to Afghanistan to support the U.S. troops, but he wasn't one of them. He said that there's no way he would go visit troops that defend a country that doesn't respect him. Then Daivari appeared on the Titan Tron and Angle told him to disrespect Boston's idols like the fans disrespected him. Daivari then spit on a statue of Larry Bird, but before he could get any further, he was stopped by Cena. Cena said that without those troops, there's no America. And without America, there's no American heroes. And if Kurt Angle couldn't see that, then Angle couldn't see Cena. Angle was irate and demanded that Mr. McMahon put himself in a match against Cena on RAW. Mr. McMahon vehemently denied the request, but instead said that Cena would face Daivari in the first-ever You Can't See Me Match. Cena was blindfolded throughout the match, while Daivari's vision was crystal clear. Daivari was able to move around the ring early on without Cena knowing where he was. But The Champ soon turned to the crowd to direct him towards Daivari. Cena was able to grab him in a waist lock and took him down to the mat. He pounced on Daivari and locked in the STF-U for the submission victory. Angle attacked after the match, but Cena was able to shoo him from the ring and hit an FU on Daivari for good measure. There will also be a Women's Championship Match at New Year's Revolution. Mickie James went one-on-one with Victoria to determine who would face Trish Stratus at the pay-per-view. Victoria was able to reverse a Mick-a-rana, but James came back with a vicious standing Tornado DDT for the win. Mickie jubilantly celebrated in the ring, realizing she would face her idol one-on-one for the Women's Championship. Matt Striker also addressed the Boston crowd and talked to them about family values. He said that they should start looking for new role models and that he is their teacher. Throughout RAW, Mr. McMahon also bumped into several people who were interested in becoming the new GM of RAW including Trevor Murdoch, Candice, Chris Nowinski and the American Dream Dusty Rhodes. Results ; ; *Kurt Angle defeated Ric Flair in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (9:42) *Carlito defeated Shelton Benjamin in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (6:03) *Shawn Michaels defeated The Big Show by DQ in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (5:31) *Chris Masters defeated Viscera in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (3:07) *Mickie James defeated Victoria in a WWE Women's Title Match for #1 Contendership (3:16) *Kane defeated Triple H in a Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (10:23) *John Cena defeated Daivari (w/ Kurt Angle) (3:39) Commentators *Jerry Lawler *Joey Styles *Jonathan Coachman Ring Announcer *Lilian Garcia Image Gallery December 12, 2005 Raw.1.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.2.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.3.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.4.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.5.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.6.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.7.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.8.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.9.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.10.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.11.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.12.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.13.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.14.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.15.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.16.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.17.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.18.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.19.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.20.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.21.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.22.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.23.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.24.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.25.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.26.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.27.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.28.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.29.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.30.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.31.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.32.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.33.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.34.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.35.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.36.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.37.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.38.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.39.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.40.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.41.jpg December 12, 2005 Raw.42.jpg External links * Raw #655 results * Raw #655 on WWE Network Category:2005 television events